cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Death of Tigger
Hugh Test and Lila Test lead their son, Johnny Test, their pet dog, Dukey, and their daughter, Mary Test to the garden. "Daddy, why can't you or Mommy just tell us what this is all about?" Mary asked Hugh. "You'll see, dear," said Lila with a smile. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it. Won't they, Hugh?" "That's right, Lila." Hugh said, as he took her by the hand and followed. "It'll be great...now close your eyes..." "No peeking, Mary, Dukey, Johnny!" said Lila, as they led them towards the garden. When they were all the way in the garden, Hugh said, "Okay, Mary. You, Dukey, and Johnny can open your eyes now." Mary, Dukey, and Johnny did so, and they gasped. Standing in the middle of the garden was a Neverland play set just for girls and boys like them. "Oh, Daddy, Mommy, you're the best!" Mary exclaimed happily, and she, Dukey, and Johnny gave Lila and Hugh a hug. Then they ran over to the play set with Boo Boo Bear, Baba Looey, Pixie, Dixie, Ding A Ling Wolf, Susan Test, and Augie Doggie. Augie said, "It looks just like Neverland!" "It even looks like our hideout!" added Baba Looey. Boo Boo, Ding A Ling, and Dukey jumped on the bed while Mary looked at the fishes above them. "This is the best day ever!" sighed Augie. Mary, Dukey, and Johnny stopped and gasped when they saw Tigger in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Tigger!" Mary, Dukey, and Johnny exclaimed in shock. Boo Boo, Baba Looey, Pixie, Dixie, Ding A Ling, Susan, and Augie hid quickly. "I consider myself a reasonable uncle in law," Tigger said angrily. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Johnny began to explain. "But Tigger, we--" "Was it true you ran away from home and moved to Neverland?" Tigger demanded. "Look, Tigger, we had to!" Dukey argued. "Contact between Neverland was strictly forbidden! Dukey, Mary, and Johnny, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Tigger scolded. "But if we did not move anywhere, Neverland would have disappeared." Mary protested. "Do you think I care? One less place to worry about!" Tigger shouted. "You are more of a creep than Verminous Snaptrap! You do not even know Neverland!" Mary snapped angrily. Tigger was about to kill Mary, Dukey, and Johnny when the Animal Boys and Susan spoke up bravely. "Hold it right there, Tigger!" Baba Looey shouted. Tigger was surprised and scared. "What did you just say?" "You heard him, Tigger!" Mary shouted. "You are not a very nice person if you act like that!" Johnny said, "And you are worse than Bling Bling Boy!" "Yeah!! You only care about yourself, Tigger!" Augie shouted. "You stupid dictator!" Dixie agreed. "You are forty one times worse than Cortex!" said Pixie. "You have no heart at all, Uncle Tigger!" Susan yelled. "Just wait until Roo and Lumpy hear about your unkindness!" Boo Boo said. "That's no way to talk to your nephew in law, pet dog, and niece in law!" Ding A Ling said, giving Tigger a haughty nod. With that, Mary punched Tigger, knocking him down. Then Dukey beat up Tigger and strangled him, choking him and injuring him. Tigger was dead! Hugh, Lila, Dukey, Mary, Susan, Boo Boo, Baba Looey, Pixie, Dixie, Ding A Ling, Augie, and Johnny were so happy. Later that night at the Test Camp, Hugh, Lila, Dukey, Mary, Susan, Boo Boo, Baba Looey, Pixie, Dixie, Ding A Ling, Augie, and Johnny sang and danced around a campfire, celebrating Tigger's death. Then they went into Mary's home, where they had a sleepover. Hugh, Lila, Dukey, Mary, Susan, Boo Boo, Baba Looey, Pixie, Dixie, Ding A Ling, Augie, and Johnny fell fast asleep. Category:Death Stuff